


Адам Сэндлер

by latera1us



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latera1us/pseuds/latera1us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Адам Сэндлер, - громко и отчетливо проговорил Джордж.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Адам Сэндлер

Жожи хитро прищурился, залпом вливая в себя очередной шот с текилой. Парень уже сбился со счета, голова гудела, и пить, кажется, больше было не нужно. По сути, продолжать бухать всех их заставляла охренеть какая скука, которая обязательно наступает после череды смешков, приколов, издевательств и даже, прости господи, мемов. Было просто необходимо расшевелить аудиторию, и он в режиме повышенной заинтересованности перебирал в голове все темы, на которых народ может хоть как-то среагировать.

Джордж обвел взглядом ребят, которые, вопреки особенностям их пьянок, как-то притихли. Как будто всем не хватало экшена, но никто не мог предложить альтернативу праздному сидению на полу посреди гостиной. Над Максом, так странно привязавшимся к дурацкой футболке Джорджа, все уже отсмеялись, гейские шутки были позади, а новые темы для разговора как-то постепенно себя исчерпали. Ян снял очки и, зажмурившись, потер переносицу: глаза к концу дня уставали безбожно, а вкупе с алкоголем чувство того, что глазные яблоки вот-вот вытекут наружу, только усиливалось. Чед китом распластался на полу, проверяя, как долго простоит наполовину полная бутылка пива на его огромном животе.

\- Адам Сэндлер, - громко и отчетливо проговорил Джордж. С боку послышались стоны отчаяния: все знали, как Жожи любит этого актера-неудачника, и терпеть очередной вынос мозга на тему проебанной сакральности никто не собирался. – Фильм «Певец на свадьбе» с Адамом Сэндлером в главной роли вышел в 1998 году и собрал такую кассу, что не то что окупился, а чуть ли «Титаник» не перескакал в прокате.

\- Да не пизди, - фыркнул Чед, осторожно поднимаясь и перехватывая бутылку, готовую приземлиться на пол. Миллер удивленно приподнял бровь и улыбнулся уголками губ: это уже был вызов. Наконец-то. Когда кто-то из ребят затевал спор (особенно пьяный), это обязательно перерастало во что-то масштабное и омерзительное. Жожи оставалось только надеяться, что врожденная фантазия его не подведет. – «Счастливчик Гилмор» охренительно окупился, а «Певец на свадьбе» - нет.

\- И, кстати, - подал голос Макс. - «Маменькин сыночек» вышел в том же году и собрал больше ста лямов в прокате. Может быть, «Певец на свадьбе» вышел годом раньше… но, опять же, я ничего не утверждаю.

Макс старался не делать никаких выводов, диаметрально противоположных словам Жожи, ведь он как никто другой знал, как ему нравится этот актер. Именно это, наверное, и подтолкнуло его поинтересоваться у интернета, чем конкретно знаменит Адам Сэндлер. Он вообще старался никогда не спорить с другом, потому что в спорах тот был беспощаден и заставлял людей вокруг себя делать такие вещи, которых бы они и в страшном сне не увидели. Впрочем, когда кто-либо отказывался высказаться вообще, к нему тоже применялись специальный джорджевские санкции. Посему сказать что-нибудь было надо, только очень осторожно, чтобы на вызвать что-то ужасное.

Надо было видеть, как у Жожи загорелся взгляд. Он знал, что никогда не ошибается, если речь заходит об Адаме Сэндлере и его фильмах. Он пересматривал их в моменты грусти и счастья, когда хотел почерпнуть вдохновения или думал о самоубийстве чуть больше, чем обычно. Для него было странно, что его подпитые друзья об этом забыли, но это и делало спор еще интереснее: посмотреть, как эти пьяные морды сникают и придумать что-нибудь отвратительное. Что-нибудь, чего они еще никогда не делали… такое, чтобы каждый из них запомнил этот вечер навсегда и больше никогда не осмеливался спорить с Джорджем Миллером.

Негласное правило каждого их спора заключалось в том, что, если в споре участвует большинство, (а в их споре участников было трое из четырех), то спор становится общим, и четвертый человек подключается автоматом. Так смешнее. Вырабатывает командный дух и заставляет следить за языком. Встретив ехидный взгляд Жожи, Ян только шумно выдохнул и смачно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, всем своим видом показывая, как глупа их затея и что участвовать он в ней не собирался и не будет. Его не пугали даже перспективы происходящего в случае отказа от спора: уж хуже, чем этим двум долбоебам ему точно не будет, в этом он убедился. Ян отвел взгляд и до сих пор от комментариев воздерживался.

\- Что ж, ставки приняты, господа, - торжественно произнес Миллер и еще одним предупреждающим взглядом окинул Яна. Но тот был непреклонен и, конечно, в будущем пострадал меньше всех, не считая, конечно, самого Жожи. – Проигравшему в споре в ближайшее время набьют татуировку на жопу. И не просто татуировку, а… - он понизил голос до шепота. – Татуировку от PewDiePie. И еще одну, совсем маленькую, но очень классную. Вам понравится.

Ян только прыснул, понимая, как сильно ему повезло. Все что угодно будет лучше татуировок ненавистного PewDiePie. Макс ощутимо напрягся, осознавая шаткость своего положения, а пьяный Чед был настолько уверен в своей правоте, что даже бровью не повел. Жожи только усмехнулся такой самоуверенности, перевел взгляд на Яна, негласно празднующего свою победу, и загадочным тоном проговорил:

\- Тот, кто отказался от спора, будет побрит налысо.

\- Волосы – не зубы, отрастут, - невозмутимо ответил idubbbz.

\- Нет, полностью побрит. Вместе с бровями и прочей фигней. Может и ресницы зацепим.

Ян в ответ только неопределенно хмыкнул, а Макса аж передернуло от перспективы быть обритым или, что еще хуже, заклейменным знаменитым ютубером. Волосы он свои любил и избавляться от них полностью в ближайшее время не собирался, а татуировка – это вообще отдельная тема, комментарии здесь были излишни. В их компании не то что не любили Феликса, а скорее презрительно к нему относились – никто не мог понять, как ему удалось собрать такую аудиторию только лишь с помощью смазливой мордашки. Правда, однажды, будучи очень-очень пьяным, он обмолвился Жожи, что, будь он девушкой, то непременно бы попробовал залезть к нему в штаны. Хорошо, что алкоголь сказался на Миллере гораздо сильнее, и наутро тот ничего такого не вспомнил. Ну, или сделал вид.

Idubbbz относился ко всему философски, посему перспектива потери шевелюры его не сильно волновала – только заставляла задуматься о возможности избежания будущих пьянок с Жожи. Радовало только, что у него совершенно точно не будет уродливой татуировки. Теперь оставалось только наблюдать, кто из этих трех дебилов окажется неправ: Джордж исключается – он ебанутый фанат Сэндлера, Макс ответил очень уклончиво и, в принципе, его ответ вполне может оказаться верным, а вот Чед… кажется, у кого-то на заднице скоро будет красоваться миленькая татуировка. Хоть бы это было лицо, так хоть смешнее будет. Но и дороже, само собой.

Джордж вызывающе улыбнулся, накатил еще текилы, залпом выпил все содержимое рюмки и с перекошенным выражением запихнул в рот дольку лимона. Парни смотрели на него с ожиданием: Макс для храбрости выпил еще рюмку, Чед лениво отпил из той самой бутылки, которую некогда держал на животе, а Ян молча наблюдал за этой вакханалией. Его-то участь уже была решена. Жожи было слишком лень подходить к компьютеру и искать информацию там, посему он решил воспользоваться телефоном: не так удобно, конечно, зато быстро и никуда не надо идти.

\- Порадуй меня, Википедия, - пробормотал парень, вводя в строчку поисковой запрос.

Ребята подползли к нему с нескольких сторон и, склонив головы над маленьким экраном телефона, с надеждой вчитывались в расплывающиеся перед глазами строчки. Ян бегло пробежался по строкам фильмографии и, хихикая, отодвинулся на безопасное расстояние. Чед, уставившись в интересующую его строчку, только беспомощно простонал и откатился в сторону, закрыв лицо ладонями: все, пиздец его жопе. Макс с надеждой посмотрел на Жожи, понимая, что, в общем-то, оказался прав, но чем черт не шутит, да еще и эта антигуманная затея с татухой… Миллер восторженно вскрикнул, понимая, что в который раз оказался прав, убрал телефон в карман и с видом триумфатора окинул своих тупых друзей торжествующим взглядом. Последний, на ком он остановил свой взор, был как раз-таки Чед, с прогнозами промахнувшийся тотально. Парень тыкнул в него пальцем, проверив, не откинулся ли тот часом от ужаса, и в ответ получил агрессивный тычок в бок. Жожи рассмеялся.

\- Брей жопку, друган, нас ждут великие свершения.

\- Иди нахуй, Джордж, я не буду этого делать, - огрызнулся Чед, злобно посмотрев на приятеля.

\- Спор есть спор, - хохоча заключил Жожи.

Воцарилось молчание. Чед и Жожи смеряли друг друга взглядами: Чед – ненавидящим, а Жожи – смеющимся. Ян по-прежнему молчал, наблюдая за происходящей драмой, а Макс неожиданно для себя осознал, что как-то это все неправильно. Он внимательно посмотрел на Джорджа, мысленно взывая к его благоразумию, перевел взгляд на Чеда, лицо которого с каждой долей секунды становилось печальнее, а затем взглянул на Яна, который всем своим существом выказывал незаинтересованность происходящим.

\- Нет, нет, нет, так не должно быть! – протестующе воскликнул Макс, вскакивая с пола. – Вы что, блядь, серьезно? Ты реально хочешь изуродовать Чеда? - Макс посмотрел на Жожи взглядом, полным праведного негодования, и сжал кулаки. Последний только усмехнулся.

\- А что ты предлагаешь?

\- Альтернативу! Все ошибаются, Жожи, кому как не тебе это знать!

Миллер с интересом посмотрел на Макса: и когда это в нем проснулась жалость к ближнему? Должно быть, текила на него так влияет, аж завидно. Парень на мгновение замолчал, обдумывая все открывшиеся возможности. На самом деле, их было ужас как много, но ввиду пьяного состояния они разбегались перед Джорджем как испугавшиеся электрического света лампы тараканы. Хуже наказания, чем татуха с ПьюДиПаем придумать было нельзя, это самое настоящее издевательство. Но даже от него можно избавиться с помощью лазерной коррекции: денег стоит, да и боль невероятная, но что только не сделаешь ради благосостояния собственной задницы, в прямом смысле этого слова.

\- Окей, я придумал альтернативу, - Чед напряженно выдохнул, а в уголках губ Макса засветилась едва заметная улыбка. – Либо мы делаем Чеду татуху, либо он у меня отсасывает.

Ян расхохотался так, что заглушил даже протестующие возгласы проигравшего. Макс всплеснул руками и сильно ударил Жожи по плечу, выражая этим свое негодование.

\- Это будет по-настоящему отвратительно, - протянул Жожи, не обращая внимание на Макса. – Гораздо хуже, чем сраная татуха. Я прямо-таки представляю, как этот жирный уебок берет мой хер себе в рот, обсасывает его, заглатывает…

\- Не буду я ни у кого сосать! – заорал Чед, подскакивая и готовясь вмазать наглому приятелю по роже.

\- Так как насчет татуировки?

\- Блядь, - прошипел Макс, вставая между готовящимся отметелить Жожи Чедом и самим Жожи, хохочущим так громко, что ему самому хотелось его придушить. Он тряхнул Джорджа за плечи, вглядываясь в его лицо и ища в глазах хоть соринку адекватности, и проговорил. – Я готов тебе отсосать, лишь бы ты этого не делал.

Idubbbz только присвистнул, наблюдая за перепалкой из удобного кресла, на которое переполз, когда понял, что спор будет долгим. Чед посмотрел на Макса так, будто тот спас его ребенка, застрявшего в пожаре, но ребенок при этом был весь измазан говном – эдакая признательность плюс презрение. Жожи приподнял бровь и снова усмехнулся, одарив Макса удивленным взглядом, и от этого взгляда Макс захотел сквозь пол провалиться от стыда. Нет, ну надо ж было такое сказать! И притом не ночью шепотом в подушку, а в комнате, полной ебанутых мужиков. Джордж перевел взгляд на одну руку Макса, все еще сжимающую его плечо, и тот, опомнившись, опустил ее.

\- Откуда это в тебе столько человеколюбия, Иисус ты мамкин? – прищурился Жожи, вглядываясь в глаза друга. Кому как не Максу знать, что в Джордже жалости ни на грош, и пощады ждать не придется? Назвался груздем, как говорится... Макс неопределенно пожал плечами и уже хотел было забрать свои слова назад – делайте, мол, что хотите, я в этом дерьме не участвую, но Жожи перехватил его руку и слегка сжал ее. – Ну что ж, за язык тебя никто не тянул. Пошли.

Миллер пошел по коридору в спальню, а Макс стоял как вкопанный, потихоньку осознавая, в какое говно только что влип. Ян и Чед лишь молча наблюдали, предпочитая политику невмешательства: Чед – из личных интересов, а Ян – потому что это реально было смешно и очень глупо. И, черт возьми, интересно, чем все это кончится. Когда за Жожи закрылась дверь с характерным звуком, Макс вздрогнул и обернулся на друзей: в его глазах стояла паника, он поверить не мог, что эти уебки так легко от него отвернулись, в то время как он пытался защитить того же Чеда. Предатели.

Ян только кивнул головой в сторону коридора, и Макс, сжав губы в тонкую полоску, пошел вслед за скрывшимся за дверью спальни Джорджем. Он был на распутье как в той дурацкой русской сказке: налево пойдешь – коня потеряешь, направо пойдешь – найдешь себе никчемную мокрощелку, а прямо пойдешь – отсосешь у грязного, мать его, Фрэнка. Коня у него не было, но было открытое настежь окно, и перспектива пролететь несколько этажей и поцеловаться с асфальтом была не такой уж и плохой. Тем не менее, Макс пошел прямо, заведомо жалея о своем решении. Надо было брызнуть в рот десятипроцентного лидокаина, чтобы вообще ничего не чувствовать.

Жожи лежал на кровати, бездумно смотря в потолок. Он принципиально не закрывал глаза: вертолетило нещадно. Макс испуганно сглотнул и плотно закрыл за собой дверь, машинально нашаривая позади себя хоть какую-нибудь щеколду. Джордж перевел на друга любопытный взгляд и улыбнулся уголком губ: было приятно думать, что рядом с тобой есть по-настоящему верные люди, стоящие на страже правды, и только. Макс медленно подошел к постели и так же медленно опустился на ее краешек, не сводя взгляда с приятеля. Тот протянул ему руку, безмолвно прося придвинуться ближе, и он подчинился. Все нутро Макса протестовало и дрожало при одной только мысли, что ему придется касаться чужого члена, но назад пути не было. Уж Жожи-то точно не упустит возможности его простебать.

\- Я думал, ты не придешь, - в голосе Жожи появилась какая-то усталая хрипотца, и Макс на какое-то мгновение даже завис, пытаясь догадаться, чем она вызвана. И может быть под влиянием алкоголя, а может и по любой другой причине она стала казаться парню какой-то… интимной что ли. Как будто его действительно ждали, как будто он был нужен. Не только для бесполезного отсоса на спор, но и для чего-то еще, сакрального и доселе незнакомого.

\- Я… - голос Макса сорвался, и тот раздраженно прочистил горло, не желая выглядеть перед Фрэнком совсем уж жижей. – Давай просто сделаем это и постараемся никогда не вспоминать.

Макс со всей решимостью положил ладонь на промежность Джорджа, и тот чуть не подпрыгнул от такой внезапности. Он поднял ошарашенный взгляд на друга, затем на его ладонь, а после снова на него. Макс закрыл глаза и чертыхнулся про себя, подумав, что ЭТО еще и в боевое состояние надо приводить. Господи, как же все это глупо…

\- Мог бы хоть подрочить, чтобы я не тратил на это время.

Макса несло. Он привык к тому, что если уж начал что-то, то необходимо это закончить. Эдакое завершение гештальтов в повседневной жизни. Любое действие, недоведенное до логического конца, сводило его с ума. Если уж он принял вызов, то обязан сделать все так, чтобы никто не подкопался. А еще сказал: «а ну-ка повтори!», ага.

\- Ты грубый, - как-то расстроенно произнес Жожи, убирая ладонь приятеля.

\- У тебя даже не стоит, как, по-твоему, я должен это сосать?

\- Зато в рот легко поместится.

\- Да он и в стоячем виде войдет с запасом, - ухмыльнулся Макс, стараясь сделать вид, что совсем не пытается через джинсы разглядеть член Джорджа.

\- Хочешь проверить? – тихо спросил последний, приподнявшись с кровати.

Макс сглотнул и сделал попытку отползти подальше, но Жожи был быстрее: он одной рукой перехватил парня за талию другую положил ему на затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Совсем невесомо, как они делали в видео – ничего интимного. Только в видео он не трогал его руками и вообще все это было по фану, а теперь все происходило как-то по-настоящему и серьезно. Макс настолько охренел, что не смог не то что ответить на поцелуй, а даже сдвинуться с места. Он так и сидел, глядя на Жожи огромными глазами, не веря в происходящее, пока тот не хлопнул его по плечу, мягко, как бы выводя из транса.

\- Иди, милый, я пошутил. Скажи им что-нибудь успокаивающее, - Жожи натянуто улыбнулся, перекатываясь набок – только чтобы Макс не заметил, что немного, самую малость его возбудил. – А татуху мы жирному все равно набьем, его баба будет в восторге. Да и ПьюДиПай тоже.

Макс молча посмотрел на Жожи, потихоньку осознавая, что тот, по ходу, и не собирался ничего с ним делать изначально. Это было еще забавнее, ведь теперь он мог диктовать папе Франку правила игры – отступать он однозначно не собирался. Джордж взглянул на приятеля и кивнул головой в сторону выхода, как бы намекая, что Максу пора бы освободить помещение, а ему, Жожи, нормально подрочить. Но вместо того, чтобы уйти Макс залез на кровать с ногами и подполз поближе к приятелю, еще толком не понимая, что собирается сделать.

\- Нет, Жожи, - очень тихо сказал он, - я никуда не уйду.

\- Что-то новенькое, - пробормотал Миллер, чувствуя, что его медленно, но верно сбивают с толку. – Окей, скажу по-другому: проваливай из моей комнаты. Сейчас же.

\- Что если я скажу «нет»?

Жожи шумно выдохнул: ситуация выходила из-под его контроля, и ему это не нравилось. Макс же, напротив, чувствовал себя превосходно: у него немного кружилась голова то ли от алкоголя, то ли от адреналина, но в остальном все было в порядке. Он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что он на голову выше Джорджа, а значит и сильнее, и в случае чего прекрасно даст ему отпор, и это придавало ему сил. Слабоумие и отвага во всей красе.

\- Макс, не заставляй меня применять силу, - тихо и с затаенной агрессией проговорил Жожи. Макс немедленно среагировал на это замечание, рывком перевернул приятеля на спину и перехватил его запястья обеими руками, чтобы прижать их к кровати над головой. Джордж предпринял попытку дернуться, но все было тщетно: он выпил больше Макса, и силы как-то разом его покинули. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым и мысленно просил свой организм протрезветь быстрее. – Ты… на слабо меня берешь или что?

Макс осторожно склонился над Жожи и тот попытался начать брыкаться еще раз, чем первый и воспользовался: удобно расположился между его ног, упираясь коленом в пах. Жожи всхлипнул то ли от жгучего чувства обиды, то ли от нахлынувшего возбуждения, то ли от стыда, вызванного как раз-таки нахлынувшим возбуждением. Если совсем честно, то он был приятно удивлен тем, что его Макс, этот милый паренек, похожий на педика, способен на что-то подобное. Его девушке определенно повезет. Максу нравилось чувствовать себя хозяином положения, он упивался своей властью, ведь до этого момента именно Жожи заставлял его делать всякие мерзкие вещи, в то время как он просто подчинялся. И теперь они, наконец, поменялись ролями, пусть и в такой странной ситуации. Парень склонился над Джорджем и, едва касаясь губами его лба, прошептал:

\- Все еще хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал? Потому что я, кажется, могу это сделать.

Жожи вздрогнул и повернул голову, прижимаясь щекой к подушке, когда Макс коснулся губами его шеи, опять же ненавязчиво, как будто играя. Он почувствовал, как колено друга прижалось еще ближе к промежности: возможно, просто его член еще больше встал и теперь именно он упирался в чужое колено. Все это было до ужаса неловко и мерзко, Жожи даже покраснел от стыда и панически зажмурился. Максу, впрочем, это показалось очень милым. Он слегка наклонил голову и коснулся губами губ приятеля, отчего тот едва не застонал. Жожи готов был убить себя тотчас же, просто из-за своего идиотского тела со всеми его эрогенными зонами, рефлексами, гормонами и прочей чушью. Он приоткрыл рот, желая что-то сказать, но Макс поцеловал его еще раз, на этот раз с языком, но очень осторожно, чтобы внезапно его не лишиться. Он еще не понял, что Джордж под ним, фигурально выражаясь, превратился в желе: недотрах, наверное, сказывался.

\- Отпусти… руки, - с придыханием прошептал Жожи, когда Макс на мгновение отстранился.

Его глаза все еще были закрыты, а веки трепетали, и выглядел он как гребаная принцесса-девственница. Макс был убежден, что никто из его друзей и знакомых, когда-либо слышавших или смотревших диснеевские истории про принцесс, не знал, что Спящую Красавицу принц на самом деле не разбудил поцелуем, а изнасиловал, и проснулась она непосредственно из-за чуда деторождения, а не по большой и чистой любви. Совершенно неуместное сравнение, конечно.

Миллер тяжело дышал и только сжимал руки в кулаки, чтобы не кончить вот прям сейчас себе в штаны: как же он скучал по обычным человеческим прикосновениям! Макс, предусмотрительно впившись губами в шею Жожи, осторожно отпустил его руки, все еще немного боясь поспешности своего решения. И не зря боялся: Жожи резко перевернул Макса на спину, занимая такую же позицию, как ранее занимал последний. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Макс даже не успел закрыть лицо ладонями, только испуганно зажмурился, понимая, что звать друзей, пребывая в таком положении – как-то очень тупо. Джордж облизнул пересохшие губы, занес над его головой руку, размахнулся и… сильно, но в то же время мягко схватил друга за волосы, оттягивая его голову назад и впиваясь в беззащитную шею.

Макс вцепился пальцами в футболку Жожи, широко открыл глаза и крепко сжал губы, чтобы только не простонать в голос. Теперь уже его член ныл, врезаясь ровно в жесткий шов джинсов, и чужое колено делало ситуацию еще хуже. Джордж чуть прикусил кожу ключицы Макса, и тот с готовностью подался навстречу его губам, снова и снова проезжаясь промежностью по колену.

_\- Как думаешь, они там трахаются? – спросил Чед у Яна, разливая оставшуюся текилу по рюмкам._

_\- Как пить дать. Давно пора._

Жожи тихо зарычал и, заставляя Макса приподняться, сдернул с него футболку. Свою футболку. И это было таким невероятным ощущением, что слов не хватало. Это как с бабами, которые надевают твои рубашки, достающие им до половины бедра. Макс уже ничего не соображал от возбуждения, цеплялся за шею приятеля и шептал какие-то глупости, которые в жизни бы не произнес. Его трясло, ему было жарко и холодно одновременно, хотелось, чтобы Жожи был ближе, еще ближе, чтобы он… сделал что? Дрожащими пальцами Джордж расстегнул джинсы Макса и не раздумывая просунул руку под пояс, обхватывая влажный возбужденный член через ткань белья. И Макс бы закричал от всепоглощающих эмоций, если бы не ладонь Жожи, предусмотрительно прикрывшая его рот. Жожи обхватил губами сосок друга, слегка прикусил его зубами и резко провел ладонью вверх-вниз вдоль возбужденной плоти. Макс вцепился обеими руками в ладонь Жожи, убирая ее, и горячо прошептал:

\- Трахни меня, папа Франку, иначе я сдохну.

У Жожи перехватило дыхание. Он просунул ладонь под ткань трусов и коснулся кончиками пальцев истекающего смазкой члена Макса. Затем, немного осмелев, обхватил его ладонью полностью и начал энергично двигать ею так же, как делал до этого – но на этот раз гораздо ближе. Макс закусил собственную ладонь, чтобы хоть как-то сдерживать рвущиеся наружу стоны, и подавался бедрами навстречу чужой руке. Жожи приподнял голову, немного сменил положение и горячо зашептал другу на ухо, не забывая о движениях ладони.

\- Я не буду тебя трахать, - Джордж слегка прикусил ухо Макса, и тот в очередной раз содрогнулся всем телом, - я сделаю это только в том случае, если… ты сам придешь ко мне. Трезвый. И тогда я трахну тебя так… - он увеличил темп, с которым его ладонь скользила вдоль чужого члена, и с каждым движением начал слегка сжимать головку – как ему самому нравилось. Макс вцепился пальцами в простыню, плывя по волнам голоса Жожи, полностью доверяя ему себя со своим дурацким телом и такими же мыслями. – Я трахну тебя так, что у тебя звезды из глаз посыплются. Сам прослежу.

Этого Максу было достаточно. Он резко дернулся в руках Жожи, ткнулся губами ему в щеку и протяжно простонал, кончая. Макс дрожал еще несколько минут, со спущенными до колен штанами он лежал в руках своего друга и не мог ничего произнести. Джордж спокойно поцеловал Макса в лоб, и окинул брезгливым взглядом собственную заляпанную спермой ладонь: теперь уже бесполезно было вытирать это дерьмо об кровать – оно уже засохло. Глядя на руку Жожи, Макс покраснел до кончиков ушей, а затем, вспомнив, что так и не оказал другу услугу, из-за которой они здесь, собственно, и собрались, приподнялся на кровати и надавил ему на грудь, вынуждая лечь. Жожи, давно уже протрезвевший, (спасибо неудовлетворенному желанию), сразу понял, на что намекает Макс, посему просто отвел его ладонь. Макс как-то сразу заметно сник и отсел подальше, а Джордж моментально выпрямился и очень серьезно сказал:

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал это на пьяную голову. Как-то совсем несерьезно получается.

Макс смущенно улыбнулся уголками губ, бросив взгляд на друга, и благодарно поцеловал его в щеку. Тут уж смутился сам Жожи.

 

\- Ну что, как потрахались? – Не успела за ребятами закрыться дверь спальни, как Ян вышел из гостиной и сразу же скользнул оценивающим взглядом по взъерошенному красному как рак Максу и совершенно непроницаемому Жожи. Пьяный вдрызг Чед валялся на диване и, кажется, не подавал никаких признаков жизни.

\- Ебанутый, мы в Candy Crush играли, - Жожи протянул Яну телефон, на которой красовалась проигранная миссия. – До 450-го левела дошли.

\- Мне больше нравится Farm Heroes, - усмехнулся Ян, перехватывая испуганный взгляд Макса. – Там ивентов больше.

 

А через день они набили Чеду тату с логотипом ПьюДиПая на одной ягодице и маленькую надпись «Мем» – на другой. А еще через пару дней обрили Яна налысо. Впрочем, тот не особо и сопротивлялся.

**Author's Note:**

> я обещал своим ребятам в группе http://vk.com/filthyfrankslash написать фичок ко дню святого валентина, чтобы было на что дрочить. ну, я все сделал


End file.
